


Curiosity

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Adam are sitting in the pianist's living room and watching some film on tv. Suddenly there's something about one of the protoganist's that catches the singer's interest. He's tempted to ask his friend about a certain thing that had intrigued him for some time now. But he couldn't ask the other something like that, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

They were sitting side by side on the guitarist’s couch in said one’s living room, watching some action movie. It was pouring outside and they had therefore cancelled their plans of going out and decided to stay in and watch a film instead. Later that evening, there was a football match on anyway and Adam certainly didn’t want to miss it.

Theo was distracted by his phone every time it informed him of any actions on his social medias and therefore didn’t really pay attention to the movie. He was busy checking his mentions and tags from fans’ tweets and photos, tapping the like button every now and then. However, the singer was just putting it aside and glanced at the screen, when there was a romantic scene taking place. 

A well-tanned and buff guy, which Theo assumed to be the hero of the film, had just saved the girl and now they were making out. How very surprising and totally not clichéd. Anyway, the appearance of the guy reminded the singer of something. Theo bit his lip and glanced over at his mate covertly. Adam was looking at the screen and munching some crisps indifferently, not noticing the other’s look.

Something had bothered the younger man for a while already. Or well, let’s say had caught his interest. But he couldn’t just ask the other about it, could he? Then again, who else could he ask? After all Adam was his mate. It’d be fine.

“You know, I was always wondering-“, the singer started but stopped himself from talking any further, chickening out. What had he even been thinking? It would not be alright. He couldn’t ask him something like that. It’d be way too awkward. “No forget it, it’s stupid.”, he quickly said, grabbing his phone again and acting busy.

Adam turned his head towards his mate and put the bag of crisps he was holding aside. “No. Go on. What did you always wonder?”, he asked, his eyes focused on his friend.

“No, Adam. It’s really stupid, actually.”, the singer uttered, not looking up from his phone.

“Come on, just spit it out.”, the older one gave back, wondering what his mate had come up with when he was acting like that.

Theo sighed, lowering his device. “Well… I was just curious… what girls think about your beard when they kiss you.”, he confessed and as the words were out he immediately felt his face getting hot. He didn’t dare to look over at the pianist but the silence from the other’s side was awful. Maybe even more awful as if it’d have been, if he had just laughed at his stupid question. The singer eventually glanced over at his mate.

In Adam’s face he could read nothing but pure surprise though. The other would have never expected anything like that coming from his mate in the slightest. Thus, he just stared at Theo dumbfound for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. After the first shock, he had to smile though and raised his brow in an amused way.

“See! I knew it was stupid. I should’ve just shut up.”, the singer groaned, regretting he had even said a word. Damn his curiosity.

“No, uh. It’s fine. I just didn’t think that was something that bothered or well, interested you.”, Adam said, a warm smile on his lips. “To answer your question”, he continued, “As far as I can judge that, I guess they like it. I mean at least no one has complained so far.”, the pianist laughed.

“Isn’t it scratchy or something?”, Theo dared to ask further, eventually putting his phone aside.

“Uh, well, I don’t know. I’m the one with the beard after all.”, the older man replied. The guitarist briefly wondered why his mate was asking him such stuff. Did he want to grow a beard himself? Unlikely. Maybe he really was just curious. Or maybe-

“You wanna find out?”, Adam asked, looking at his friend with a mischievous grin on his lips. “I mean, you could’ve just said so right away.”, he added, shrugging slightly.

Suddenly Theo’s eyes widened. “Wha- No. I mean- I didn’t- You-“, the singer stuttered, his cheeks turning red.

“Naw now don’t be shy. Just a little kiss. I mean, you were asking and that’s first-hand information.”, the other man replied.

Theo turned his head to look at his friend, trying to figure out if this was a joke. “Are you serious?”, he eventually asked as he saw no signs for that.

The other shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“I don’t know, man. Wouldn’t it be totally weird?”, the younger one asked, scratching his neck slightly embarrassed.

Adam shrugged again. “You can just close your eyes. It’ll be less awkward.”, the pianist suggested. Seeing the uneasy yet curious expression on the other’s face, the guitarist said, “Who knows, you might actually like it.” He shrugged. “Maybe you can’t get enough of me once we started.”, the pianist said jokingly and sent his mate a wink.

The singer didn’t quite know what to do. Sure, he was curious what it’d feel like and Adam was his best friend. Admittedly, they acted quite gay at times. But this was not some foolery. Friends don’t normally kiss. Even if they were best friends. In the end, his curiosity won though. When would he get another chance to kiss a man with such a neat and well-trimmed beard? And on top of that, one whom he could just kiss like that.

“You won’t tell anyone about this.”, Theo stated in a warning tone, pointing his long and slender finger at the other. “I swear, if you end up being drunk and brag about it, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be our secret.”, Adam replied, smiling.

The guitarist moved closer to his mate and put some pillows aside, so that he was sitting right next to Theo now.

The singer watched this with a nervous expression. “Oh god, I can’t believe we’re doing that.”, the younger man muttered, looking at his friend, who was sitting awfully close now.

“Now don’t freak out, it’s not such a big deal. Just a little kiss.”

The singer squirmed around on the couch a bit uncomfortably.

“Ready?”, the older man asked and got a nod from the other in return.

“Alright, close your eyes.”, the pianist said.

Theo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as his mate had suggested. A moment later, Adam carefully brushed his lips over his friend’s, before he pressed a soft kiss to the singer’s mouth. He let his lips linger there for a moment, before he retrieved a bit. Then he leaned in once more though, to repeat his action. This time he put more pressure into his touch and, to his surprise, felt his mate respond. 

It felt quite strange but not unpleasant in the slightest. The beard did in fact feel slightly scratchy but it was quite a pleasurable sensation. Theo found himself thinking that he could definitely get used to that feeling. And Adam’s kisses felt good. Almost too good, considering they were friends. He was craving more, the little pecks they were exchanging, just weren’t enough for the singer.

As the pianist was pulling away a bit, Theo’s lips quickly followed his’. The younger man’s hands found their way around the other’s neck. He wasn’t intending on letting him get away that easily. The singer’s eagerness made Adam chuckle and said one immediately felt his friend stiffen at that. The sudden realisation that he had lost control over his actions hit the singer. He just stopped dead in his movement, still awfully close to his mate and not being able to move in the slightest.

The older man leaned forward and pecked the singer on the lips once more before said one seemed to be able to move again and thus quickly retrieved his hands and pulled back, seeming horrified at what he had just done. He just stared at his mate with his eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

“You liked that?”, Adam smirked, looking at his friend with his intimidating deep blue eyes.

Theo cleared his throat, his face deep red. “Uh”, he croaked, not managing to get out any other sound. He shortly glanced at his smiling friend but felt his face just turn even hotter at that and quickly averted his gaze again. Suddenly he jumped up as if he had been stung by something, hurried into the bathroom and quickly locked the door. Inside he started cursing at himself for being such a god damn idiot. What the hell was he even doing? He couldn’t even blame his actions on the alcohol, as he had just had two beers yet. 

“Theo?”, he heard his friend ask worried from outside the door. Judging by the volume of his voice, he was standing right in front of it. Fucking fuck. Theo looked around the room in panic. It had a window and his first thought was, that he could escape through that. If it wasn’t for the other’s flat being in the umpteenth floor. Fuck. Now it hit him again. This was the pianist’s apartment and therefore his bathroom. Eventually, he had to leave and thus face the other again.

Adam slightly jiggled on the door handle. “Come on, open the door.”

“I’m sorry ok? Please, just go away.”, the singer uttered. “It was a stupid idea. God, I can never look you in the eyes again.”

“Oh come on, now don’t be stupid.”, Adam said reassuringly. “I mean you’re not that bad of a kisser.”, he added jokingly.

The older man heard his friend groan in embarrassment at that.

“I’m sorry, I was just joking. Now come on, open up.”

It took a while but the door eventually opened and Adam came face to face with his flustered band mate. The singer didn’t dare to look at him, his gaze glued towards the floor. “I… I’m sorry, mate. I- I don’t know what got over me.”, Theo stuttered, awkwardly fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. He really didn’t attempt to attack his friend like that.

“It’s okay. I actually quite enjoyed it, you know.”, the guitarist said and saw his mate’s head flash up at that, cheeks still burning red.

“Wha- But you pulled away…”, the singer stated.

“Well, I thought you just wanted a little taste. I didn’t know you suddenly changed your mind and were up for a full make out session.”

They just looked at each other for a moment. Both were slightly flustered and confused and didn’t know what to do.

“You mean… you wouldn’t have minded?”, Theo finally asked.

“No. Why do you think I kissed you again, idiot?”, the other replied. “I just didn’t expect you to be so into it, so your enthusiasm made me laugh, I’m sorry.”, Adam said. “But you were the one who stormed off, so don’t blame me for killing the mood.”, the guitarist stated.

Suddenly Theo shook his head and his hands came up to cover his face. “Oh god.”, he uttered and eventually revealed his face again. “So I’ve made a total fool out of myself for nothing?”

Adam shrugged at that. “I’m used to it.”, he chuckled.

“Oh fuck you!”, the singer replied but had to laugh too.

“Now come on the game’s about to start!”, the guitarist stated, full of excitement and turned around to walk into the living room.

Theo sighed. Great, now he had ruined everything. But maybe… He walked after his mate and bit his lip before he cleared his throat.

“Adam?”, the singer asked. His mate stopped walking and instead turned around to him as he hummed, “Hm?”

“Are you- I mean would you maybe still want… you know…?”, the other stammered embarrassed, awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers and his cheeks turning red.

The pianist walked towards him with a smile on his face. He stopped right in front of him, their faces only inches apart, making the younger man hold his breath. “I guess you like the beard then?.”, Adam murmured, dangerously close to the other’s lips. “Mhmm”, the other hummed approvingly and nodded, his gaze fixated on the other man’s lips. The guitarist had to smile at that and leaned in to press a kiss to the other’s mouth. 

Not missing a beat, Theo quickly wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as he kissed back, feeling his heartbeat quickening. Adam’s arms encircled the singer’s waist and he held him close, as he moved his lips against the other man’s. As they eventually parted to get some air, the pianist asked, “I guess I’m gonna miss the game, won’t I?” “I’ll make up for it.”, Theo answered and attacked his mate’s lips again. 

It wasn’t as if Adam had really minded though. He’d just watch the game tomorrow. For now, he could think of much better things to do.


End file.
